When Lightness and Darkness Collide (on-hiatus)
by moonlight heartlightingstars
Summary: Hermione Granger has never been the person she actually thought she is. The same goes with Draco Malfoy. They're both assigned as Heads for their final year. Will animosity remain? Or will they set aside the past and become friend, or maybe even more... This is my first fanfic. Tell me what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfic so please be kind I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Normal P.O.V._

After 7 years at her favorite school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, everything was peaceful after the death of the darkest wizard of all time named Tom Riddle, but more commonly known as Voldemort. Hermione recalled her adventure with her 2 best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. It all started at the night of the Halloween Party during their first year.

Earlier that morning, she recalled, Ron was insulting her behind her back why she didn't have friends, just because she was trying to correct him with his pronunciation of Le-vi-osa. She remembered how much it hurt her that time and how she locked herself up in the girl's bathroom and started to sob. She's been crying for almost the whole day and when she finally got out, she had to face a life threatening situation with a troll. She laughed at the memory of how she was saved by the boy who insulted her earlier at that time, along with the boy-who-lived Harry Potter.

That's when it all started. She wondered what would've happened if the two hadn't came to rescue her. She would probably have been dead by now. But she isn't. Right now, she is ecstatic about the death of darkest wizard of all time, for they will no longer have to worry about him, but at the same time, grieving for the fatality of several people, like the Creevey Brothers, Lavander Brown and other witches and wizards. There were several Death Eaters who died as well, namely Bellatrix Lestrange, Fernir Greyback, and more others, while the others escaped.

All around, a lot of witches and wizard were scattered, wounded. She helped the other healers with their jobs so that the job would be done quickly. After she helped, she came over to the Weasley family, who were very grateful for the survival of Fred after he was attacked by a Death Eater and George have never felt so grateful after his twin have been given a second life.

After helping the Weasleys, Hermione, Ron and Harry were walking around Hogwarts, looking at their beloved school, half torn down due to the war. They were talking peacefully when they saw a red light pass the side of the head of Ron by merely an inch. They turned around to check who it was that casted the spell. From behind them, they saw the bloody face of Rodolphus Lestrange. Behind him were two other Death Eaters who they didn't recognize.

"Think you can get away from killing my wife?!" Lestrange shouted, "Well, think again! You three have been nothing but trouble with our mission in getting the world rid of pests, just like you! Time to finish what the Dark Lord has always wanted…"

The three Death Eaters started attacking the trio with several spells.

"_Reducto!_" Harry shouted towards one Death Eater and was hit. 1 down, 2 to go.

Suddenly, Lestrange shouted towards Harry while the other one towards Ron, "_Stupefy!"_

Hermione found her two best friends still on the ground. She was furious. Even more furious than how she felt was she was furious with Malfoy during their third year.

"Your all alone now, Mudblood!" Lestrange screamed to her, he cast the Killing curse towards her. But then, the most unexpected thing happened…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione was standing still, her hands on a fist. Clouds rose above the sky. All around, golden, silver, green, and red aura was surrounding her. Lestrange was shocked at this. Her eyes looked slit-like and as though she was ready to kill someone. The aura was making her hair flow freely from her back. Her wavy chocolate brown hair turned into curled locks.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO GET RID OF PESTS?! WHY DON'T YOU GET RID OF YOURSELF, LESTRANGE?!" Hermione shouted, "WE WEREN'T BOTHERING YOU ANYMORE BUT YOU CAME BACK HERE. YOU COULD'VE JUST ESCAPED THOUGH WE'D STILL BE LOOKING FOR YOU! DIDN'T YOU REALIZE THAT, HUH? YOU WOULD'VE IF YOU WERE THINKING!" she snorted.

Rodolphus was just throwing spells toward her. But no matter what he did, she was invincible… All the spells he threw at her, along with the other Death Eater, were just being absorbed by the multi-colored aura surrounding the witch. It seems as though every time he would cast a spell towards her and it hits the aura, it seems to be growing a lot bigger than its usual size. The more power the spell contains, and when it hits the aura, it also seemed to be growing thicker. Rodolphus seemed to have not noticed this because he didn't pay attention to the expanding aura at all because soon, the aura was 10x bigger than Hermione's figure. Soon, Rodolphus felt a strange, twinging feeling below his feet. It felt cool, at but at the same time extremely hot. He didn't want to look at his feet because he was too afraid of what was happening to him. He look at his fellow Death Eater from behind him, but instead of seeing a terrified face like his, he found a pile of dust lying there at the place where the companion he was with once stood. He realized that the mudblood wanted to deal with him last that she took care of his companion first. Slowly, he lifted to see how the mudblood near him looked like. When he saw, her it seems she was ready to attack him once more but this time with an unbelievable power. As soon as he looked at her, Hermione raised her hands and from the ground, vines, roots, branches and trunks were surrounding the Death Eaters body. Once trapped, she looked up to the sky, which brought down the lightning, and directed the lightning towards the trapped Death Eater with her eyes, and within a second of the stricking of the lighning, the Death Eater had been turned into ash.

The said witch who had just presented the world her true power had seemed to have calmed down, but as soon as the aura had vanished, she fainted into the darkness.

There was one person who witnessed the said event. He watched the girl he loved for so long actually harm someone, _wait that's not the right word; it would be more of kill someone_. He never would've ever thought that she would actually go this far. He'd seen her harm someone, actually experienced being harmed by her himself during their third year, but never kill. Though at what he saw, the person she killed was a Death Eater. He was actually happy about that. Below her lied down her two best friends. He thought they might have been stunned or something like that. He was the only person who has seen the most extraordinary and most terrifiying event in the whole wizarding world. This person is non-other than _Draco Malfoy_ himself.

Well that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you guys like it. If I had I greatly apologize for that. Please tell me if I had wrong grammar, so I can change it. I'll be happy to read your reviews. Thanks for reading. I'll update this story as soon as possible. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for updating so late, so busy with school and everything and stressing so much with my Thesis paper. Thanks for reading the first chapter. I was so happy to see the number of people who read the first chapter. Well, I don't want to keep you waiting any longer. Here's the second chapter.**

_Hermione's POV_

Ughhh. I feel so numb. I tried to recall what happened before I felt like this. Then the memories were flooding back to me:

_**A red light passed Ron's head by merely an inch. We turned around to see who casted the spell. It was Rodolphus Lestrange and 2 other Death Eaters whom I didn't recognize. **_

_**He was ranting about the death of his wife and how he would continue the mission of Voldemort by starting with us. Several spells were thrown and Harry was able to hit 1 Death Eater with a blasting charm.**_

_**Several spells have continued to be thrown at each other and Harry and Ron were hit with a Stunning Spell.**_

_**I got furious, even more furious than how I felt with Malfoy in 3**__**rd**__** year. I don't know what happened after that. Strangely, my body and mouth seemed to have a mind of its own as I was no longer aware of my actions and words. I didn't know what I was doing but soon, I blacked out. **_

I slowly opened my eyes to see where I was. I seem to be in the Hospital Wing. I tried to get up and look around to see who else was there. Madame Pomfrey rushed towards me and told me to stay still. I obeyed as my body still felt numb. I tried turning my head to see my two best friends sleeping.

"Madame Pomfrey, how long have I been out?" I asked our school Healer.

"About 4 days, dear" she replied, "The other two were waiting for you to wake up so you could go back to the Burrow. Everyone else left for home but they insisted in staying with you until you wake up."

'4 days!' I thought to myself, 'How's that even possible?!'

"Hermione! You're finally awake!" I heard Ron. Harry stretched his arms upward while yawning to get out of his sleepiness.

"No Ron, I'm still asleep," I replied sarcastically, hearing Harry laugh at my reply to Ron, "Are we the only ones left here?" I asked.

"Yea, apart from the teachers," Harry replied, "What happened 'Mione? You scared us to death" pointing to himself and Ron.

"I don't know, all I remember was that I got furious, that's all," I replied.

"Well, you can't have only been furious and then blackout and wake up after what, 4 days?!"

"I don't know, I'm sorry for making you worry," I replied.

"It's alright, as long as you're finally well," Harry finally said.

"Madame Pomfrey, when am I allowed to leave?" I asked the tired looking Healer before she retreated to her quarters.

"You're fine to leave now, dear, and Professor McGonagall wishes to speak with you before you leave," she replied.

"Thank you and may I ask one more question? Who brought me here?"

"He asked me not to tell you, I'm sorry Ms. Granger."

"It's alright," I replied and she retreated to her quarters.

"I wonder what McGonagall wants to talked to you about…" Ron said.

"Well, I'll be finding that out later," I said.

I started preparing myself and headed for the room of the Head Mistress. I didn't know why but I have this strange feeling that I won't exactly enjoy this conversation I'm gonna have with McGonagall.

When I reached the door, I opened it slowly to find the Head Mistress talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt. I was about to step back when I was called for by McGonagall.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said.

"Yes, Professor?" I replied.

"Please be seated, we have to discuss several important matters,"

"Yes professor,"

As I sat down, I started feeling more intense at what the Head Mistress wanted to discuss with me. "Miss Granger, I am sorry to inform you, but after further investigation," she seemed to hesitate at what she was about to say next, "a set of Aurors have found your parents in your house, killed by Death Eaters."

Tears were rolling down my eyes," Professor, this must've been a mistake," I tried negating, "I've Obliviated their memory so that they won't be harmed or tracked by Voldermort's Death Eaters."

"It's no mistake, Miss Granger," she tried to reply calmly, "The Aurors have found their bodies in your house in London,"

"No! This is impossible! How could have those Death Eaters tracked my parents?"

"We have no idea how this was possible, Miss Granger," Kingsley replied, "We've tried looking for possible reasons how and we could say that Voldemort might have asked his Death Eaters to kill them right after you left your home, their bodies were analyzed dead at the date of the Marriage of the Eldest Weasley child."

_McGonagall's POV_

I felt so sorry for this bright witch sitting in front of me. She has just been informed of the death of her parents and I would say that it seems like a million bricks were thrown at you. She has just been through a lot of situations where death occurred, due to the war, but I think that this would've been the most devastating news for her.

She was sobbing greatly and it kills me to see a smart, talented witch like her to feel terribly down.

"Hermione dear," I tried to comfort her, "Please don't blame yourself, nobody would've ever wanted this,"

"No Professor," she replied, "If I brought them to the Order, they would've been protected,"

Suddenly, a multi-colored aura started surrounding the witch before me. Her hands were in a ball of fist which showed her great anger.

"Ms. Granger," I heard the portrait of Albus Dumbledore behind me say, "Everything happens for a reason, don't blame yourself for any event you never expected to happen,"

She seemed to have calmed a little bit down after the wise words of the late Head Master and the aura around her has disappeared, "Thank you for the advice, Professor," she replied, "May I be excused?"

I nodded my head to indicate that she may leave. As the door closed and as I heard her footsteps nearing the end of the staircase, Shacklebolt wished to be excused as well so I allowed him to leave. As he apparated, I turned to the portrait behind me and asked, "Did you see-"

"Yes, Minerva," Albus replied, "I did see the aura that was surrounding her, which indicated that she was angry, or upset, I believe."

"Do you think she is…?" I asked.

"We have to wait before we jump further into conclusions, we must first find out about her REAL parents to see what may happen to her and what she truly is," he replied.

"I hope we can do this quickly, though I don't want to bombard the girl of her true identity,"

"Yes, we must be patient,"

"She is indeed intelligent enough to understand everything that is happening around her so I hope it won't take so much time."

"As you said Minerva, she is very intelligent indeed for her not to understand, all we need is patience."

"Speaking of patience, I will need a lot of that in fixing the castle," I tried changing the topic.

"Well then, you better start if you don't want to open classes late," Albus replied jokingly.

"Yes, if you were here, I'd make you do all the work, though it would've been a piece of cake for you, and besides, it will really take time if we fix this castle the Muggle way,"

"Hehehe, I have my ways," then he laughed heartily

I found it awkward hearing him laugh again. It seemed like ages ago since the last time I heard him laugh. I found it warm though.

"Well, I must get ready." I said after the awkward silence, "I will be having a meeting with the other teachers down the Great Hall."

He nodded, understanding what I must do.

I left the room as quiet as possible.

_Draco's POV_

It has been 5 days since the last time I saw her, the girl I love. 5 days since I brought her to the Hospital Wing. I asked Madame Pomfrey not to tell her I was the one who brought her there. I wanted to stay there and be with her while she's unconscious due to strained power and energy.

I have seen the same power from Blaise during 2nd year when he got pissed off with Millicent for hurting Hermione, someone I never thought he'd care about, though he never became unconscious. I still remember our conversation that time:

"_**Blaise, what happened?" I asked my friend.**_

"_**I'm sorry," he replied, "but I have to protect her from anyone who hurts her."**_

"_**Why? It's not like she's anyone important to you, is she?"**_

"_**But she is Draco! She's my…" then he paused.**_

"_**What, what is she?" I asked.**_

"_**I'm sorry, I can't tell you." He looked down sadly.**_

"_**Why?!" I asked dumbfounded.**_

"_**I just can't!"**_

"_**Why did I see an aura around you, when you were angry?" I asked**_

"_**What aura? I have no idea what you're talking about" he replied. **_

"_**Oh, ok never mind." **_

Back then, I thought I was just seeing things, but now that I witnessed it again, but this time even worse, I realized that it was a serious matter, especially since it concerned the girl I truly love. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, no longer care about what people will say about me if I date a Muggleborn. As long as she accepts me, I won't care about what others would say.

**So that's the end of the second chapter. I hope you'll try to bear with me because I'm really quite busy with all my school work and everything. Anyway, I'll be very happy to read your reviews****. I'll try to update very soon ****. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm soo soo sorry for not updating soon… I just finished my Thesis report and I had a lot of requirements to do. Please forgive me. Also be patient… I'll try my best to update more during Semestral Break. Thank you for all the followers. I LOVE YOU ALL. I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer so on with my next chapter!**

* * *

_Harry's POV_

Ron and I were waiting for Hermione to get out of McGonagall's office. As she came out, I saw her sobbing. I wonder what happened. I wanted to ask her what happened but she was sniffling. I pulled her into a tight hug and started rubbing circles on her back. Whatever happened to her, I know it wasn't good because of how she looks like right now.

She's been through so much already. I don't think I can still handle seeing my best friend who's like my sister already to be seen hurt again. Once she started calming down, I looked at her straight in the eyes and saw the feeling of guilt. Then I asked her, "What's wrong, 'Mione?"

"M- m-my… P- P- Pa-ren-ts- w-w-were k-i-lled…b-by D-D-ea—th E-Ea-t-te—er-ers" She started sobbing again after she spoke, "i..if… I bro..brought.. th…them…t..to th..the..o…or…orde…order… th..they…wo…wou…would.. have.. st…sti…still … b…be…bee….been… a…al..ali…alive,"

I'm feeling so sorry for her. She's blaming herself for the death of her parents. "'Mione, listen to me," I told her, "don't blame yourself for something you didn't expect to happen."

"b..bu…but.."

"No Hermione! You are not to blame yourself, do you hear me?"

"A…a…al.. alrig..alright….."

"I'm so sorry Hermione," I apologized, "I just don't want you to blame yourself for the death of your parents. Everyone lost someone important to them during the war,"

I gave her a few minutes and Hermione was able to get herself together again. "I completely understand, Harry," she replied, "though I hope that you will understand that I need time to recover for the loss of my parents too,"

"Sure, Hermione, take all the time you need,"

"Thank you so much for understanding, Harry" she replied then returned my hug.

She apparated and was out of sight.

"Do you think she'll be alright, mate?" Ron finally asked.

"She will be Ron, she will be," giving him a reassuring smile, patting him on the back.

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

As I got out the office of the Head Mistress, I had my head down and I didn't see whoever was around me. It felt like a million buildings crashed down on me. I was so devastated in hearing the news about my parents.

I didn't realize I was crying until Harry asked me what was wrong and I answered, sniffling. I wanted to go away and lock myself somewhere where no one would ever find me, and wait for my time. That was until I heard that Harry was upset with me for blaming myself for the death of my parents. I told him I would stop blaming myself, I was lying though.

He apologized for being upset with me, and since I was like a sister to him, he told me that he didn't want me blaming myself because everyone lost someone in the war. I told him I needed time to recover and he told me to take all the time I need. I thanked him and left for my home.

When I arrived there, the house was disheveled that you would think of it as a dungeon if not for the pictures that were there. I realized that the pictures had me in them, and it hit me. I wasn't able to perform the spell correctly, that's how the Death Eaters found my home. If I was able to perform the spell the way I should have, then those Death Eaters never would have found my parents.

How am I so stupid that I didn't check if the spell worked before leaving the house? I guess was in so much of a hurry that I didn't even bother making sure. It hurt me greatly to remove my parents' memories, but it had to be done. Apparently it was never performed properly so their memory of me stayed in their minds.

I got a picture and I looked at it for a long time. It was a picture of me and my parents having a good time in France before 3rd year started at Hogwarts. I gathered all the pictures I had with my parents and went to my room. When I got there, I stayed in the corner and started to go through the pictures and photo albums.

I got a photo album which stated in the front 'Hermione's 1st birthday'. I went through it and saw myself with my parents outside our house. The entire neighborhood came and I was smiling widely with a toothy grin. I didn't realize I was crying until I saw a teardrop on one of the photos where I was surrounded by a pile of gifts.

I held as much pictures as I can in my arms and held on to it as if my life depended on it. Well, my life did depend on it now since my parents are gone because of my carelessness. My thoughts were unclear. Maybe I'd just lock myself away from everyone. I'd just starve myself so that my life will end. I didn't realize it with all the thought running through my head but I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Blaise's POV_

I'm greatly worried about her, my sister. I felt a strong energy flowing within me after the war had ended. I knew it was from her, not me. It was the same energy I felt when I got angry at Bullstrode from hurting her, though it was stronger. I remember what I did the instant I felt it:

* * *

_**I started to look for her. I looked everywhere. The girl's bathroom, the 7**__**th**__** floor corridor. I even check the Astronomy tower for Merlin's sake, but I still found nothing. Suddenly, from the view of the Astronomy tower, I saw a multi-colored aura that was extremely magnificent, though after a few minutes, it vanished. **_

_**I started to walk over to that direction but, when I arrived there, I saw Potter and Weasleys' body on the floor, stunned. I knew that my sister was here earlier, since her friends are, but where is she. I decided to bring her pair of friends to a place where they would be safe first, then, I'd look for my sister. I levitated them and brought them to the Hospital Wing which was thankfully, not very far.**_

_**As I walked over to the great oak doors, I was greeted by Madame Pomfrey and told me to lay Potter and Weasley to the bed beside the one occupied right now. As I laid the pair down to their respective beds, I lifted the curse that was placed on them. After that, I looked behind me to check who the other patient was and saw my sister. **_

_**I quickly wrapped my arms around her unconscious figure and held on to her for about a minute, then I heard a cough from a person sitting on the chair on the other side of her bed. There sat my best friend, Draco Malfoy.**_

_**I set my sister down slowly and let her rest. I quickly got to my feet and ran towards my parents. **_

"_**Did you find her?" my mother asked.**_

"_**Yah." I replied, "Her energy seems to have worn out. I felt her energy. It was really strong. I found her in the Hospital Wing and I can't help but hug her."**_

"_**Did anyone see you?" my mother asked again.**_

"_**Draco saw me since I figure he was the one who brought her there,"**_

"_**I hope your friend isn't very suspicious, son" Father finally spoke.**_

"_**I highly doubt that, dad"**_

_**With that being said we apparated quickly to the Zabini Manor.**_

* * *

I heard the news about her adoptive parents. Since she doesn't know anything about her real family yet, I can feel she is greatly hurt and devastated. I went out to go to her house. I casted a silencing spell on myself so that she won't hear me. I went around the house. I came to a door which was different from all the other doors and figured it was hers. I tried to open it and saw that it was locked. I couldn't help it so I casted an unlocking spell.

When I saw the room, I knew it was definitely hers because it was full of books. I looked around the room and found her in a corner. She was hugging several pictures and some photos and photo albums were scattered around her. I figured she was sleeping since she wasn't moving much. I went over to her and carried her to her bed. I conjured a chair a sat there. I figured she needed someone to be with her, though that most definitely wouldn't be me, but still, she's my sister, so I decided to stay for the night and watch her.

I sent a Patronus with the shape of an otter and told my parents that I wished to stay with my sister for the night.

I was just watching over her when I got absorbed with weariness and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: So Blaise is related to our dear 'Mione. How will Hermione react after finding Blaise asleep on a chair beside her? Also what will Draco do when he finds out about the real family of Hermione? How will Hermione cope with it? Will she accept her new family? So those will be a few of the questions that are to be answered in the next chapter… Please be patient with me. I might be able to update after a week, hopefully before the weekends. Its requirements week in our school so please be patient. I would be very happy to read your reviews. **** Thanks again ****. I love you all **** . **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey there everyone! I'm truly deeply sorry for not having updated for quite some time now. I feel so horrible. I've been having a hectic schedule for the past weeks. Last last week was requirements week. Last week is exam week. And this week is Semestral break, though I've been really busy due to baking(AS OF NOVEMBER 3, 2012)! I'll try to update more. But I don't want to promise because of my very hectic schedule… Also I haven't updated because the chapter wasn't around a thousand words yet(that's my word minimum by the way) and I myself don't like it when the update is short so yah… Guys, please review. It means a lot to me to read reviews, even if it's correcting my grammar or something. Just please, please review.**

**Well, I no longer want to keep you waiting, on with the story…**

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

The sun struck my face as the morning came. I was too exhausted from what had happened the other day that I didn't feel like opening my eyes. I was too overwhelmed with the news I had received and went home. I tried to remember what I did next. I took all the pictures of myself and my parents and went here, to my room.

I really can't believe that their dead already. For the past years of my life, they've been one of the several people who loved me dearly. It just breaks my heart to have another set of important people in my life die. I don't know what to do with my life anymore… I despised the horrid fact that people I love die because of me. I curse the existence of Voldemort for that matter. If he never existed, none of this ever would've happened!

I remember that last night, I went to the corner of my room. I hugged all the pictures tightly, remembering all the fun and good times my parent's and I had together.

I tried to feel what was under me. I'm on my bed. I don't remember walking to my bed last night to sleep. Someone must have brought me here… But who could it be.

I slowly opened my eyes. I tried to look around my room to see any sign of another person in my room. Beside my bed stood a chair, occupied by a rather unexpected, should I say, guest. It was none other than the famous Blaise Zabini! What's he doing in my house?…

I blinked my eyes rapidly, thinking that I must be hallucinating. But if I was hallucinating, why would Blaise Zabini be the one I'm hallucinating about… We haven't conversed with each other, meaning to say we're not even a little bit close to being friends. I sat up and kept blinking until I found the words I want to say to him…

"What are you doing here, Zabini?!" I shouted at him, shocked.

"Hermione, please come with me," he replied calmly, "You need to see someone important."

"How do I know you're not a death eater who'll bring me to your fellow death eaters?"

"Hermione,"

"Don't call me Hermione!" I screamed, "We're not friends of any sort so you have no right to call me with my first name!"

"Then how do want me to address to you? Jean?"

"No!"

"Well I can't call you Granger since you aren't really a Granger…"

"Of course I'm a Granger you dunderhead!"

"You're not a Granger, Hermione! You're a Zabini!"

"What are you talking about? I don't think I understand what you mean by me being a Zabini…"

"Come with me so that you'll understand what I mean.."

"How do I know you're not a de-"He stopped me from speaking by putting a finger on my lips and brought his arms up to show that he didn't have the Dark Mark…

He took my hand and brought me downstairs. It's weird how I feel comfortable with him, in the brotherly type of comfortable way, like how I feel with Harry and Ron, though much more… Also, how I completely trust him. It's like I've already known him for a long time even though I haven't. Shockingly, he seems to be very gentle with me, like I'm very fragile.

* * *

When we reached the front door and went outside, we apparated to a place I know I've never been to before yet it seems so familiar. A lady in a red chemise and a black skirt who had a cloak over her caught my attention, seems to be waiting for our arrival. I recognized her as Zabini's mother, since she was also helping the Healers with their task after the war with me.

_**She actually acknowledged my presence then and had a civil conversation with me about how exceptional I was at healing the wounded for my young age. I admit that I was shocked because most pure-blood families who feel exceptionally superior amongst those they think lower than then would not bear to even give a hand to those in need, let alone talk to a Muggleborn. Well, I guess not all pure-blooded families are like that, apart from the Weasleys. **_

_**I honestly thought that only the Weasleys had that kind of heart, yet there was Mrs. Zabini, helping those in need and talking to me. I guess I shouldn't have judged their family too quickly. I mean, I haven't actually socialized with any of them till that time so who was I to be so judgmental. I thanked her greatly for her kind words and proceeded with the task at hand.**_

"Ms. Hermione," she said, "A pleasure to see you again after the war. I would like to welcome you to our humble abode. I'm truly sorry to hear about the death of your parents."

"Mrs. Zabini," I replied rather hesitant, "Thank you for your concern. I truly appreciate your condolence but if I may ask, not to be vulgar, what exactly is the purpose my visit to your manor?"

She replied calmly, "I would like to discuss a family matter with you, if that's alright?"

I don't think I'm ready to hear this, nor am I prepared. I don't think this is going to be an easy conversation either. I have a great feeling that this has something to do with what Blaise said to me awhile ago about being a Zabini… Wait a minute… Did I just call him Blaise? Oh I have a feeling that this day will seem longer than I think it should be…

"It would be alright Mrs. Zabini, though I would like to ask if this has anything to do with what Blaise said about me being a Zabini?" I replied hesitantly. I thought to myself, _of course it has something to do with that you idiot! _

"Actually, yes it does," the elder lady replied cautiously.

Mrs. Zabini began:

"You see Hermione, it was 18 years ago:

It happened during the week before the attack of," she paused for awhile and swallowed deeply, "Voldemort on the Potters… October 24, 1980," I looked at her face and saw hurt in her eyes as she tried to relive the events of the said date…

* * *

She started:

(_**Mrs. Zabini's POV **_to Hermione)

"_**We were sitting in our backyard gazebo at 7pm. You and Blaise were very tired, yet so happy. But all of a sudden, the Dark Mark was set out of the sky, which meant that he was coming. I got so scared that he might come after you and Blaise because my family refused to join his side in the war. We went back inside the manor and set up protection charms around the manor. But when I came back inside, I saw him carrying you in his arms. You were crying terribly, Arnold was lying on the floor, stunned, and Blaise was sobbing hard on his father's chest. **_

"_**Hello there Riona Zabini" Voldemort said casually, "Lovely to see you after you declined my offer of joining my side, just as you're great ancestors did."**_

"_**To what pleasure do I owe your visit, SIR?"I replied sarcastically, trying to keep my frame up to not show weakness toward him.**_

"_**Well, after you're family has been declining my offer for several generations, I have decided to put an end to that by taking your daughter or your son… But I decided to take your daughter instead…"**_

"_**You wouldn't…"**_

"_**Oh, it's like you don't know me at all…" he replied smugly. I started to move towards him to take you back, but he gave me a warning, "Move one more step closer and I will kill your dear husband, Arnold."**_

_**Knowing the power I contained, I tried to use it on Him. He knew what I was about to do and before I could even cast a single spell on him, he disapparated. Luckily, the family heirloom, that heart-shaped pendant on your bracelet", **_she pointed towards the bracelet I was currently wearing,_** "served as a tracker, or a signal that a family member is in danger. Knowing that crying about what happened will do me no good and that I had to stay strong for my crying baby boy, Blaise, I lifted the stunning spell casted on Arnold and carried Blaise with me. We used a potkey that brought us to Hogwarts where Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard of that time, was then. I didn't know what else I could do, so I asked him for help.**_

"_**Dumbledore," I started, "Voldemort took my daughter, Hermione!"**_

"_**I thought he would come after her," he replied, "Do you have any idea where he might have taken her?"**_

"_**The heirloom is on her,"**_

"_**I would ask you to trace the location of your daughter,"**_

_**I tried to connect with your heirloom, with the use of my heirloom, but I didn't have any luck! I tried even harder but I still can't track you. I was so terrified. What if he killed you! But I remembered that he wanted you to be one of his people in the future, so I took that out of the list of possibilities why I couldn't track you.**_

_**Suddenly, Blaise called me and screamed "AHHHH…. MOMMY! I CAN FEEL HER! SHE'S IN A FOREST! IT'S VERY DARK! IT'S NEAR THIS PLACE, HOGWARTS! I'M SCARED MOMMY! I DON'T WANT HERMIONE TO GET HURT!" **_

_**I was definitely shocked at hearing Blaise speaking in a very long sentence for the first time. But I remembered the reason why he spoke; it was because of your location. I haven't realized it but it seems that he has already left after Blaise spoke. I tried to get out to help but it seems he casted protection spells around the area. An hour later, Dumbledore returned to where we were with your sleeping figure in his arms.**_

"_**Mrs. Zabini," he began, "I would like to ask you for a very huge favor,"**_

_**I knew very well that he wouldn't be asking for anything that will be very easy to achieve and I had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well, "Yes, sir, what is it?"**_

"_**I would like to ask for your permission to allow me to bequeath your child to a muggle family in London,"**_

"_**What?! NO! SIR, I WOULD AGREE TO ANYTHING BUT THAT! I CAN'T ALLOW MY CHILD TO BE TAKEN TO A MUGGLE FAMILY!"**_

"_**Riona, I wouldn't ask this from you if it weren't important, even if I got her back from Voldemort, I am very much certain that he will come back for her,"**_

"_**Are you telling me that I cannot protect my own children?!" I asked, completely bewildered.**_

"_**That is not what I'm trying to point out here," he stated calmly, "my point is, that even though I am fully aware that you are the brightest witch of your age, and can protect your children staggeringly, He can come anytime and may take your daughter again, and I may not have the power to get her back again. I am afraid that He is getting much stronger, with the number of his recruits, by the minute." After that being said I brought you and Blaise home along with Arnold, who remained silent during for the whole time.**_

_**I could tell by the look in his eyes that what he was saying was, in fact, true. Even if Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard of all time, Voldemort is, indeed, getting a lot more powerful through his minions.**_

_**It took me 3 days before I became a lot more calm. I was able to understand his point. I went back to Hogwarts along with Hermione and Blaise. My little boy insisted on coming with the two of us, "Alright," I started, "I will allow you to bring Hermione to a muggle family, however, I want to have comprehensive guarantee that she will not be harmed in there and she will not be tracked down by Him…"**_

"_**Riona, I assure you that Voldemort will never bother looking there because I am fully aware that Voldemort thinks that muggles are completely powerless and that it would be ridiculous for us to think that we would allow a pureblood to live among muggles, where she will be completely at risk."**_

_**I nodded to show that I understood what he said and handed your tired form to him.**_

"_**Mommy," Blaise finally spoke.**_

"_**Yes darling?"**_

"_**I don't want Hermione to go!"**_

"_**Listen to me dear, 'Mione just has to leave because there's a very very bad man after her,"**_

"_**Can't I protect her?"**_

"_**I'm sorry dear but this bad man is too powerful,"**_

"_**Mommy, please… I don't want to be away from her!" he whined.**_

"_**Blaise, please try to understand… you don't want your sister to die now, do you?" I never wanted to be harsh but my patience was wearing out already.**_

"_**Of course not, Mommy, I understand, but can I hug her first before she leaves?"**_

"_**Of course dear," I replied with a sad smile. At a very young age, my children knew how to understand things rather quickly.**_

_**Dumbledore set your sleepy figure gently down to allow you to stand. Blaise ran up to you and hugged you tight. I did the same and hugged you very tight. Soon, you fell asleep on my arms. While you were asleep, Dumbledore took you to the muggle family he was talking about. **_

_**It was very hard for us but we tried our best to live while you're with your new family. A week later, the news about Voldemort's disappearance because of the Boy-who-lived, Harry Potter. We were so happy about the news and started to look for you. We tried connecting with you through the heirloom, but it still didn't work. Something bad must've happened. **_

_**I tried asking Blaise if he can see where you are. He tried his best, but he couldn't connect with you as well. With this I got extremely terrified… Something bad might have happened and I haven't noticed it…**_

_**When I looked at the heirloom around my wrist, I saw red and black smoke inside the gem, which meant a familymember was in trouble or danger. Then, Blaise screamed just like he did when you were in the forest with Voldemort but this time, he seemed to be in pain, "Mommy! My head hurts! And I saw Hermione! Her head's covered in blood! Mommy we have to help her!"**_

_**I used Legilimens after he said those words and I saw you and your pale face and brown hair, all covered in blood. I determined your location and appararted there as quickly as possible.**_

_**When I arrived, I saw your head bleeding due to the collision of the two cars. I saw your adoptive parents rather shocked with what happened to you. They must have realized that you have saved them from danger. **_

_**We rushed you to the nearest muggle hospital and waited there for a seemingly long time, due to the operation. I checked my watch and checked how many hours have passed. The healer went out of the operating room, two hours after we brought you there and told us that your scalp got ripped open, most probably due to the impact of the collision, which is why the surgery took long. He also told us that they have found swelling in a part of your brain, which may cause a terrible case of amnesia.**_

_**5 days later, you were released from the muggle hospital, but I was still bothered so I had you checked at St. Mungos. The healer said the same thing regarding the swelling in your brain and how you will be having amnesia. Since you were just a year old, the healer added that the recovery of your memory may take years. After that being said, I brought you back to the muggles who adopted you. I didn't want Blaise to know that you won't remember him until he was old enough to understand. **_

_**I stayed there for a day, until Dumbledore came to the house of the Granger's, which happened to be the name of the muggles who adopted you, to inform me on the state of Voldemort. Apparently, he still hasn't died. He will be back and you, Hermone may be the very first target. He asked how you were so far, hearing that you got into a car crash. **_

"_**She is currently experiencing amnesia due to the impact of the collision." I answered.**_

"_**Riona, I would like to ask of you again if she can just stay here, hidden from the wizarding world until she is of age to go to Hogwarts. She must be hidden safe from Voldemort until the time is right. Her experiencing memory right now may be alright because Voldemort can't track her down, if ever he takes on human form anytime soon." Dumbledore replied.**_

"_**That would be alright, as long as the assurance of Hermione's COMPLETE safety from ANY HARM will be cleared."**_

"_**Alright… Luckily, I have found an ancient spell that can protect her from kinds of harm which may lead to death, until she is of age,"**_

_**He casted the spell on you and true enough, you have been unharmed until you were 17."**_

* * *

"So what Blaise said is true, that I'm a Zabini, and not a Granger?" I asked, still uncertain.

"Yes dear Hermione, you are a Zabini,"

The next thing I knew I fainted.

* * *

After awhile, I became conscious again.

I was helped up by Blaise.

"Are you alright dear?" Ms. Zabini asked. Seeing as I am still here, what happened to me wasn't a dream.

"Thank you very much for filling me in with the information regarding my true identity and how I got to the Granger's, my adoptive parents, though I truly apologize for I'm still trying to get everything sorted out. My mind is still full of thought due to the death of my adoptive parents." I responded in the best way I can for the moment.

"It's alright dear. I can see that you are tired. Would you like to rest?" my real mother asked.

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Will you be comfortable sleeping here or do you wish to go to your old home for now?"

"I think I'd like to go home for now,"

"Very well, Blaise please escort your sister home,"

"Yes mother" Blaise replied.

Mother escorted us to the gates and before we left, she held my hand and spoke to me, "Hermione dear, I hope you would accept us as your family," she had a sad smile on her face.

I smiled back and apparated to my house.

* * *

Apparently, Blaise came along and we went inside the house.

"Hermione, I do hope you're not upset of being a member of our family…"

"No, Blaise, I'm not upset. Actually, I'm happy to be a part of your family. It's just that I'm still mourning for the loss of my apparently adoptive parents."

"Really? You're not upset?"

"No, of course not,"

He engulfed me into a bone-crushing hug after hearing that. "You don't know how happy I am about having you back Hermione!"

"I'm very happy too bro. How long did you know about me?"

"Ever since my 5th birthday, when I started bugging mom, asking, where you were. I was told by mother that you had to be away for awhile until this bad man was dead. By 11, I was excited to get my Hogwarts letter, knowing that you'd be getting yours too. But mother told me that time that you don't have any knowledge of me due to an accident and that no one must know that you are a Zabini."

"But I do have a question that's been bothering me since awhile ago,"

"Go ahead, sis,"

"Since I was just 1 years old when I lost my memory, wouldn't it still be hard to remember all of you, seeing as I was still a baby?"

"Well, you see," he started, "mother was the brightest witch of her age then, and father, he was brilliant too but he only topped 2nd or 3rd of mother. You seem to have inherited both of their brains, especially mothers', while I inherited most of fathers'"

"Ah, I see," I replied, and thought to myself, 'my real mother and I have a lot in common'. "But I still don't get it,"

"Well, when we were toddlers, though you were younger than me by 10 minutes, you were more advanced than me. You started speaking only after 5 months of birth when I did that after 7 months. You and I both had a sharp memory so we'd almost remember everything, especially the ones that are very important."

"Very well, I get it now, it's just sad that I don't remember anything about all of you anymore,"

"It's alright, 'Mione, at least you know about us now," he replied, smiling.

* * *

For the next 3 hours, we've just been talking about several random things and I learned a lot about him, like how he loved cookies and cream ice cream, how he was rather interested in music, how he loved mashed potatoes, etc. Must be because were twin that I loved almost everything that he loved, apart from Quiditch, of course.

I fell into a deep sleep on the couch and started dreaming about the latest incidents happening in my life now. I woke up at around 3 in the morning and saw that Blaise was sleeping on the opposite couch. I stared at the ceiling and gathered all my thoughts. I guess I shouldn't be terribly upset about the death of my parent's now, it already happened and they're most probably happy right now. I'm still frustrated to why they didn't bother telling me that I was adopted, though I won't let anyone know that.

As with my real parents, I'm happy to have them and I can't wait to get to know them more. Then my mind drifted to the thought of Harry and Ron. What if they can't accept who my real family is? I just hope they'll be open-minded about it.

Then there's Blaise's closest, brother-like friend. I don't actually know how I should act around him, and that practically bothered me. I mean, why should I be concerned about how I should act around him? I'll just act my normal self around him. I mean nothing will change except the fact that I'm now a pure-blood, right?

I tried to go back to the story of my mother. I was rather curious why Voldemort wanted to capture me and not my brother. And what did she mean he wanted me because of my incredible power? I'm only a witch that contains a lot of courage and knowledge. Should that mean I'm powerful? Or is there something else I don't know about myself? I decided to push that to the very back of my mind and drifted off to sleep once again.

* * *

_Draco's POV_

It's been a week since I last saw the beautiful face of the person I admired the most. I hope she plans on going back to Hogwarts, because I am. I plan on renewing the reputation of the Malfoy name after my father destroyed it.

After the war, our whole family has been called a coward ever since we turned to the light. Of course being a Malfoy after all, I was rather insulted. But I put that all aside a planned to start a new way of living. I found it queer that Potter didn't actually do the same thing as all the others. Same goes with Granger. Though I couldn't say the same with Weasley. But that didn't matter, because Hermione doesn't treat me the same way as the others.

I wanted to visit Blaise, it's been such a long time since I've spoken to him. I've been terribly bored in the manor. After my father was sentenced for the kiss, which will be in about 3 days, though I couldn't care any less due to the way he treated me as a child, my mother and I, along with the house elves, were the only one occupying the manor. I wanted to catch up and know what he's been up to. Then I remembered what happened the day I brought Hermione to the hospital wing. I found it rather shocking when I saw Blaise hugging Hermione, like his life was depending on it. I do hope he doesn't have feelings for he like the one's I have for her.

I told mother that I'll be out for awhile. Shockingly, my mother wasn't really mourning for my father. She seemed a lot more relaxed than ever actually, and I was completely happy about that. "Sure son, but make sure to be back home for dinner."

I apparated to the Zabini Manor. I knocked on the door and I was completely shocked to see who answered the door… It was non-other than Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's it for Chapter 4. I greatly apologize for not being able to update any sooner ****. I've been extremely busy the past few weeks and last week was our Musical Production ****. Well, I will no longer promise about when I'll be updating… I wanted to ask if anyone would like me to add songs that can represent each chapter for the next ones. Please tell me so that I can do that… please review, it really means a lot to me ****. Also please follow for those who can ****. I'd really love to hear your thoughts about my story. Love you all ****!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hermione's POV_

It's been 2 days since the day I have come to accept and realize many things. (1) I shouldn't be sad that they died knowing that all their troubles and problems are now gone. (2) I accept my real family. (3) I would have to tell my brother-like friends about my real family. (4) I will treat Malfoy the same way he treats me, same goes with his other friends… for my brother, and I plan to ask him to do the same as well.

* * *

For the past two days, I've been trying to learn more about my family, since even if I remembered the memories I've lost from my infanthood, I still wouldn't be able to know much about my ancestors anyway.

I found it rather intriguing to know that I had come from a long line of geniuses, before I was even born. Also, that I came from a line of brilliant wizards and witches. I also found out that my family never really joined Voldemorts' inner circle, that they had always refused, no matter what was being offered to them. It seems like fighting evil has always been in my blood.

I was just having a drawing session with my brother, in which I happened to be his model, when there was a knock on the door. (He decided that we have a little twin-to-twin bonding time through painting each other. I just couldn't imagine that my brother actually enjoys art, just like myself.) I went for it, leaving my brother irritated. When I opened the door, and since I was looking down, I saw the black sneakers of the visitor. As I started to survey the visitor going up to his face, I saw a shocked-looking Draco Malfoy, staring wide-eyed at me…

"Granger!" he screeched, "W-what are you doing here," Wow… This was a surprisingly new side of Malfoy. Never have I ever thought that he would scream like a little girl at my presence. Hmmm… Maybe I could use this as my advantage (A/N: Hint of inside evil laugh). He never acted in front of me in this way before.

"Quite the contrary, Draco," Blaise seemed to have heard the screeching, as he was the one who responded to Malfoy's question, "Hermione here is not actually a Granger, but a Zabini."

"Scared of me, Malfoy?" I started attacking his vulnerable side right now.

"Well Granger, what reaction would you expect if your supposed long-term enemy opens the door of the house of your best friend?" he asked me cautiously, trying to straighten up his posture.

"Correction, Draco," Blaise interrupted, "Hermione here is my sister, therefore she is a Zabini."

"A- A Za-Za-bi-ni?!"

"No, Malfoy," Blaise replied sarcastically, "Isn't that what I just said?!" I raised my head to look at Malfoys' reaction at Blaises' irritation. By the looks of it, he's been at the end Blaises' irritated mood before because he looks extremely terrified. Knowing this won't be going anywhere good, I dragged them both by the ear to the living room. That must've done the trick because both of them seemed to have calmed down…

Anyway, after realizing what just happened, both of them just started laughing like mad people. I guess it's just between the two of them because I can't sense what in the world is funny. But because of curiousity, I asked, "What's so funny?"

After about 5 more minutes of continuous laughing, it eventually died down and Blaise finally replied to my question, "Well Hermione, you see, Draco and I use to get to a whole lot of arguments regarding several things. It usually happens in either this house or his house. Whenever that happens, either our mom or his mom drags us," pointing to himself and Malfoy, "to the living room by the ear," after that response, another wave of laughter erupted, but this time, I now understood why. Well now that I think of it, it is kind of funny. After around 10 minutes, the laughing stopped.

"Are you two done laughing yet?" I asked rather harsh.

"Yah, sorry 'Mione, just reliving the memories," Blaise responded. Then he shouted, "Pinkie!" calling for one of our house-elfs. I shot him a glare worthy of death.

"'Mione, don't worry, "Blaise reassured me, "we treat the house-elves here with respect. Besides, you're not the only one who'll kill me if I don't, mom will too."

"Yes, Master Blaise," Pinkie replied, "What is it that Pinkie can do for you?" When I looked at the house-elf, she terribly reminded me of Dobby, only in a girl elf version. Also, she was wearing a tiny floral dress and she looks healthier too.

"Pinkie, can you please get a pitcher of orange juice, 2 green apples, and an apple, the regular red one," Blaise asked the house-elf kindly.

"Would Sir Draco want anything else, sir?" the house-elf said addressing to Draco.

"No, thank you, it's alright," Draco replied the same way Blaise replied to Pinkie.

"What about Miss Hermione?" this time, addressing to me.

"No, Pinkie, it's alright. Do you need any help?"

"It's alright, Miss Hermione, Pinkie can do it herself."

"That would be all Pinkie, thank you." Giving her a smile, and with a pop, she disapparated.

"I told you we treated our house-elves right here, Hermione," Blaise said but added, "though I'm not sure if they do the same at the Malfoy Manor," staring at Draco while saying the last part, with a smirk on his face. This caused me to glare at the blond-haired man sitting across.

"Hey!" Draco retorted, "I treat my house-elf at home correctly because my mother tells me to; I couldn't say the same with my father though,"

"Alright, fine," I replied, still glaring at Draco, but also remembering something, "wait a minute, Blaise, I thought you hated green apples?" well that's another thing that differentiates us from one another because I love green apples.

"Yeah, I hate them," Blaise replied with a disgusted look on his face.

"Then why'd you ask Pinkie for two?" I asked curiously.

"Well, one's for you and the other one's for Draco. I don't get what's so good about that thing, it's so sour," Blaise replied, sticking his tongue out, still with a disgusted look on his face.

With another pop, Pinkie arrived with a tray of everything that Blaise requested; with 3 glasses.

"Thank you, Pinkie," I said as she set down the tray on the coffee table.

"No trouble at all, Miss Hermione," she replied. With another pop, she was gone.

Draco and Blaise got their apples and plopped back on the settee. I guess Draco usually stayed here because he seems to be so comfortable just sitting on the settee. Hmmm…. That just means to say that I should get used to him visiting very often.

I got my green apple and took a bite from it. I noticed that Draco was staring at me. It kind of creeped me out so I went outside to the big tree lying on the center of the garden of the Manor. Being a gymnast and all, I decided to climb the tree. It was so serene that I just sat on the tree branch, not aware that I was falling asleep.

* * *

_Draco's POV_

Seeing Hermione Granger answering the door of Zabini Manor never occurred in my thoughts before, let alone expected it to ever happen. This almost shocked me more than the fact that I was assigned to assassinate Dumbledore. I didn't realize that I lost my posture and screeched like a little girl, because I can now see the angel smirking right at me. 'She's so cute when she smirks' I thought.

I noticed Blaise go behind Hermione out of the corner of my eye but I was too distracted staring at the beautiful lady in front of me. I was snapped out of my admiration to the lady when she asked me whether or not I'm scared of her. Having heard that, I straightened my posture and tried to hide my shock, but I was far too late as she continued smirking.

I tried to reply in the cleverest way possible but Blaise corrected me by informing me, apparently again because I didn't hear the first time it was said, that Hermione was a Zabini and not a Granger. Shocking. Very shocking indeed that I reacted louder than I should've and even stuttered. Blaise seemed to have gotten irritated by repeating the same thing 3 times, which resulted to sarcastic replies and a hot-tempered Zabini, Blaise, not Hermione. I don't know if she has the same short temper though because they're twins. And I definitely know this would not end up nicely. 'HUH….' I sighed inwardly, 'at least I know that my best friend won't be my competition to Hermione's heart'.

Just then, I was being pulled by my ear towards the living room. I tried to remember when this happened before and suddenly, I remembered my mother doing the same thing to me and Blaise. Except this time, it was Hermione who was doing that. I looked at Blaise. After I saw the smirk on his face, I'm pretty sure that we were thinking of the same thing. We started laughing at the memory. Oh the good old days when you fight about things like which color looked better, or which toy was cooler.

Hermione obviously didn't understand the reason for our behavior. She asked us why Blaise and I were laughing and Blaise was the one who replied. She seemed content with the answer but I can see that she was getting impatient and rather reluctant as to what to do while we were laughing.

After my laughing session with Blaise, he called for the house-elf named Pinkie. He asked for orange juice, 2 green apples, and an ordinary red apple. I was wondering why he asked for two since I remember him saying that he hated green apples with a passion while I was eating one. The elf asked me if I wanted anything else, and replied kindly to the house-elf. I don't want to be shot with Hermione's death-defying glares. I heard that it was like staring straight through basilisks' eyes. When Pinkie asked Hermione, she said no and offered the elf help. 'Typical Granger… Offering the elf help' I thought, without disgust but with admiration. 'Oh wait, she's a Zabini,'

After the elf disapparated, Blaise reassured Hermione that they really treated house-elves correctly, but commented on how I treated my house-elves. Knowing that's not true, I replied that I indeed treat my elves with respect. Even with that answer, she still sent me a glare. If she didn't look away from me, I swear, I'm ready to start cowering in a corner.

She asked Blaise why he asked for 2 green apples, apparently knowing that Blaise hated green apples as well, because she mentioned that he told her that he was disgusted by green apples. What is wrong with Blaise?! I still don't get why he hates green apples. He told Hermione that one was for her and the other, for me. 'Well, I guess Hermione and I have something in common, even if it's only with our love for green apples.' I thought. With a pop, the elf appeared with the things Blaise requested for.

I grabbed an apple and went back to my seat. I took a bite off my apple and unconsciously started staring at her. This gave me time to take in her look with more detail. I realized that she was not the same girl I saw during our first year.

The big bush of hair was now gone and replaced with shiny brown locks. Her eyes were almost the exact replica of Blaises' chocolate brown. Her teeth were no longer big but the normal size and they were so pearly white. She was really thin, though a little better than last time I saw her, which was last week. In my eyes, she is the most gorgeous lady I have ever seen. My thoughts were again snapped out, but, this time, with the exit of the lady I was just observing.

* * *

After her exit, I tried to think of ways to win her heart. I'll start by apologizing to her, somehow. I just don't know how to do that! I don't think she can ever forgive me for what I have done to her. I doubt she'll even think twice about hexing me into oblivion. There's just no hope for me.

Blaise snapped me out of my deep thought again by hitting the back of my head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for checking my sister out." Blaise tried saying calmly, but I can sense that he's about to snap.

"Why not, she's beautiful," I replied, 'Oh shit! Where did that come from?'

"I know she bea-, wait, did you just call my sister beautiful?"

"Ummm, no I didn't" I replied hesitantly.

"Yes you did, admit it Draco or I'm going to hex you."Blaise threatened.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat, "I said she's beautiful,"

"Ok but you better not have any funny plans on hurting her because if you do, I'm going to kill you!" Blaise threatened with a clenched fist, "I just got her back after 18 years because of that bastard Voldie."

"I understand and I swear that I will never hurt her, and besides, I still need to gain her trust; though I really don't have any plans on hurting her." I replied, trying to reassure Blaise that I will treat Hermione different than I did in the previous years.

I remembered all those times when Blaise got mad at me because of the things that I do, especially calling Hermione a "Mudblood". I've always wondered why he acted that way but now I completely understand why. I definitely regret calling Hermione that word. It hurts me to remember ever calling her that word.

After realizing the tension of our conversation, Blaise finally spoke and asked, "Want to race?"

"Bike or Broom?" I asked.

"Broom, of course" he replied, as if stating the obvious. Well, whenever I visited his house, we usually had a bike race or a broom race.

Believe it or not, I have muggle objects. Father never approved of muggle things, but when mother bought me a bike at my 9th birthday, father got furious and said that I must get rid of it as soon as possible, but my mother saw the upset look on my face told me to bring it to Blaises' house so I could use it there, and I had to leave it there if I didn't want it gone. Until now, my bike always remained in the garage of the Zabinis'.

My mother was more accepting to muggles than my father was that she gets me muggle gifts sometimes. Ever since I went to Hogwarts, I learned how to hide those presents from my father and I have them all stored on a little bag I was given that had an extension charm on it, allowing me to put as much items as I want in the bag.

"Don't mind if I do. I haven't been able to ride a broom since like, forever!" I replied, rather ecstatic that I will be riding a broom again after 2 whole years!

"Then come on!" With that we ran to the garage and got our broomsticks. As we were soaring above the air, I felt as if life was nothing but a dream. I have definitely missed flying on a broom. It's as if you have no problems at all. Like you were just there, magically floating above air, defying gravity, leaving everything else behind. All troubles, problems, enemies, and everything you never wished you had or had done are all gone.

As Blaise and I hovered above the air, my mind was not focused on the race we were currently having but the angel I have been staring at minutes earlier. Blaise noticed that and decided that I just wanted hover about the ground so he cancelled the race and just hovered above the ground like I did. My mind was brought back to the thoughts of Hermione.

'How will she ever forgive with everything that I have ever done to her?' As I thought about it, I looked at the ground, unaware of the direction my broom was heading. Suddenly, I felt as though I bumped in something real hard which cause me to fall from my broom. I was getting ready for the impact of my fall when someone shouted, "_Aresto Momento!"_

Suddenly, my fall stopped, mere half an inch before I reached the ground. As I stood up, I dusted off the leaves that stuck to my green shirt. I looked around to see who saved my life. Seeing that no one was on the ground, I tried to look up at the tree branches. There, I saw brown curly hair resting by the stem of the tree. I climbed the braches up with ease and found a giggling Hermione.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Cliffhanger! Very sorry for the late chapter… I think I'll be updating more or less once a month****. Again, I'm apologize for any grammatical errors. I'm still searching for a beta reader. **

**Shout out time ****:**

**CrayoTino18: thanks for telling me. I really appreciate it ****. The real mystery hasn't been revealed yet and I'm taking the romance part in a slower pace.**

**Iridecent Swan: Yes, everyone's busy :P. I'm sorry about the Blaise and Hermione part. I hope you'll still look forward to the chapters.**

**And Kira48: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it ****.**

**I plan on dedicating either a one-shot or a chapter to the 50****th**** reviewer of this story.**

**Thanks and again for my readers ****. If you can, please review, even if it's just saying "Hi" or a smiley face to let me know that you have read my story. Thanks again **** I love you all. Also, please try to read my song-fic one-shot Begin Again. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry guys! I know I'm updating super late when I said I'd update in more or less a month. Been really busy with school but its summer break now! Well, where I'm from at least… Anyway, I'm going to start using Normal POV again. I find it easier since I really like showing the perspective of all, or at least most, characters, especially the main ones. So, thank you to all readers and reviewers, I'm very happy whenever I read them, even when they're to edit or something…**

**Well, enough chit-chat, on with the chapter**

* * *

_Normal POV_

As Draco looked up the tree and saw Hermione giggling uncontrollably, he climbed the tree trunks, annoyed that she found him silly. Once he was on the same height as her, he leaned on the trunk and looked at her. He noticed an aura surrounding Hermione, which were the color's blue, green, red, and yellow. He shrugged it off but he felt happier, rather than annoyed. As he noticed that she was still giggling, he started to speak, "Liked what you saw?"

"You should've seen your face!" was her reply as another wave of uncontrollable laughter came.

"Why save me?" Draco asked, not knowing why he was saved by her when he did nothing for the past few years but torment and insult her.

"Well, you're my brothers' friend! I can't have you die at my sight! And besides, I've seen enough of that," she replied, hesitating a little.

"Alright, so you would let me die if I wasn't on your sight?"

"No! That's not what I meant,"

Draco hesitated, but asked anyway, "Then what did you mean?"

"Well, you're important to my brother. If it's in my power, I won't allow him to get hurt. He helped me cope with everything else after the war,"

"I suppose we can come to an understanding then?"

Hermione curiously asked, "What kind of understanding?"

"Blaise. He's like a brother to me. I don't want him to get hurt." Draco reaches his hand out towards Hermione, "So what'd you say, truce?"

"Truce." Hermione shakes his hand in reply, "So, are you going back to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. It's the only way I can redeem myself," he replied, "and you?"

"Yeah. I want to finish my studies, and maybe I can get Head Girl this year," she replies jokingly.

"Oh, that'd be horror for me, Granger," Draco replies, noticing Hermione stammer a bit, but she regained her composure quickly.

"Well, you can't call me that anymore, Malfoy," raising an eyebrow.

"Old habits die hard I guess," laughing a bit.

"Come on say Hermione,"

"Herminniny," Draco laughs as he started mocking Victor Krum's way of calling the girl across him.

"Oi! I have a wand and I'm not afraid to use it,"

"What you gonna do, make me eat slugs?"

"If you have forgotten Malfoy, I am the brightest witch of my age, and one of my best subjects is Transfiguration, so if you don't want to be turned into a ferret again I suggest you say my name properly,"

"Geez Hermione, it's just a name,"

"See, that's better," she said, smiling like an innocent little girl as Draco thought, 'Blimey! This girl will be the death of me!'

"Since I said your name, you have to say mine,"

"Alright, Drakie-poo!" Hermione said laughing, mocking the way Pansy Parkinson called the boy across her.

"Hey! I may not have a wand but I have legs fast enough to catch up with you,"

"Well then, try and catch me," Hermione replied, tauntingly as she jumped from the branch, to the ground.

"Oi! Come back here!"

Soon, Draco and Hermione looked like little boys and girls chasing each other. As Blaise hovered above the ground on his broom, he saw the sight of his best friend chasing his sister and found it rather amusing. He conjured himself some popcorn and looked down at the sight of two of the most important people to him. He thought to himself, 'Draco would be good for Hermione, he's just as smart as her and he cares a great deal when he wants to. Well I guess I'll have to see where all this leads to…'

* * *

"Do you think she's alright, mate?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure but she will be," Harry replied. After the war, Harry stayed with the Weasleys in a newly built Burrow. It has already been a week since the Golden Duo last saw their best friend and the brains of the Golden Trio Hermione Granger. They've been worried sick about her and they haven't received a single letter from their friend. They figured that she was still in pain with the death of her parents so they didn't want to bother her and to give her more time.

Harry and Ron were getting rather worried and thought about writing Hermione a letter, asking her how she was. They asked Ginny for parchment and began to write. After they finished they sent the letter with a new owl which Harry named Hedwig II, since it looked just like Hedwig.

* * *

"Alright, 'Draco' you win!" Hermione shouted towards the boy chasing her, emphasizing his name.

"Haha, did you really have to be chased around?" Draco asked panting heavily, sitting down on the moist grass.

"No, just wondered how long till my legs gave out, which is 2 hours," she replied, looking at her watch, and then sitting down across Draco.

"You must've had a lot of practice when you were on the run, huh?" he asked, jokingly, trying to lighten up the mood with the horrible subject that has passed, which was the war.

"Can't help it when you're being chased by Snatchers and Death Eaters everywhere," As Hermione said those words, images of the times she, Harry, and Ron were running away from the servants of Voldemort flashed though her mind. She shook her head, as to shake the thoughts out her mind.

"You alright?" Draco asked, noticing Hermione's sudden reaction.

"Yeah, just had fl… nothing, it's nothing," she replied, smiling a little to mask the fright on her face. Hermione might've been brilliant and a Gryffindor but the past year has been terribly traumatizing that the Gryffindor courage and bravery in you will truly be put to the test. As Hermione grew even more tired, she lied down on the grass and took a whiff of the moistened ground. As she looked up at the sky she noticed that there was a broom stick hovering with her brother as the rider.

"Draco, have you ever heard of a flyer who sleeps on a broom?"

"No, that's impossible," Draco replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Wanna bet? 15 galleons?"

"Right then! If you find a flyer who sleeps on a broom, you win, if you don't, I win, deal?"

"Deal!" shaking Draco's hand.

"Wanna go back inside?"

"Sure, but before we do, look above you…" Hermione replies, smirking.

As Draco saw the sight, he was awestruck. He started gaping at Hermione with a shock expression, while Hermione continues to smirk. Draco playfully pushes her to the ground and snapped his fingers and his broom fell on his hands. He mounted his broom and flew towards the direction of Blaise.

"Oi mate! Wake up!" Draco shouts, trying to wake Blaise from his nap.

Blaise was shocked to have someone shouting at him that he nearly fell off his broom. "Bloody hell mate, you nearly made me fall off my broom! Why are you so angry with me sleeping on my broom?"

"I lost in a bet cause of you!"

"You're mad at me cause you lost a be-, hang on, to whom did you have a bet with?"

"Hermione!"

"So you lot are on first name basis now?" Blaise replies, as he raises an eyebrow.

"Well… Yeah…"

"Then you better be careful next time you have a bet with Hermione, I know how it feels,"

"Why how much did you lose?"

"50 Galleons," Blaise replied, frowning.

"That's too bad mate," Draco replied, patting his friend on the back.

"Do you lot want some privacy? I'm gonna go inside now," Hermione shouts from below pointing towards the manor.

Draco and Blaise flew to the ground. They grabbed Hermione and ran back to the house, with the said lady kicking. As they reached the living room, Hermione was set down and looked quite angry at first, and then started laughing. Draco noticed a blue aura surrounding Hermione but pushed it to the back of his mind because the aura faded.

"I'm gonna go back to my old house to get my things, do you lot wanna come along?" Hermione asked.

"Sure…" the two men replied.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry, I got writer's block. This chapter is shorter than my other chapters. I won't be able to update for long again and I'm really sorry but I'll still update. I might put this story on hold though. Please leave a review… It motivates to write… I think I'll give a sneak peak of the next chapter for those who leave a review… I'm really sorry, this chapter might be a bit boring… but please leave a review… flames are welcome…**


End file.
